Scrapbook
by HerpDerp69
Summary: biased off of the scrapbook at the beginning of chapter 333 last chapter Oneshot HiruMamo fic... K for Hiruma's language


**So yeah I don't remember what brought up this idea, but here it is... Enjoy.**

**It's not part of my other fic "Rice Bowl" so don't read it as a prequel or whatever, it's just it;s own piece...**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Hiruma and Mamori... and all the other amusing characters of Eyeshield 21.... A.K.A. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Mamori smiled proudly to herself as she closed the scrapbook. She'd finally finished. _Finally._ When she graduated from Deimon she decided to make a scrapbook for every member on the Deimon Devilbats team and she finally finished the last one. Just as her second year at Saikyoudai started. She blushed a little at how long it took her to finish them all, but then she shook her head and blamed it all on Hiruma. Once football season had started up last year she once again forfeited all of her free time to help the Saikyoudai team. She had almost all of them finished too, except his. Hiruma's was the last one and now it was finally finished. She smiled and thought of the free time she'd have until the new season. She thought of the books she'd read, the people she'd hangout with and all the sleep she'd get.

Of course first thing first, she had to get rid of the scrapbook before she could think about her new free time. She grabbed her stuff and headed out. Much to her surpise when she opened the door there he was. Hiruma looked just as surpised as she was with his hand raised ready to knock on the door.

His surprise didn't last long. He broke into a grin and gave her a small cackle. "Ready to go fucking manager?"

"I'm not the manager." she reflexivly replied. She wasn't. Saikyoudai already had a manager _and_ a captain when they arrived last year. She was merely the secretary.

"You will be next year fucking _manager_." He once again refused to give up the nickname. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She finally asked.

"The Enma game. It starts in ten minutes."

"They already have a game?!" Her free time helplessly blew away.

"Get your camera now or we'll be late."

She grummbled as she turned around to get the camera from her room. Hiruma welcomed himself in after her. She found the camera pluged into the small T.V. set in her room. Then she remembered the scrapbook in her arms.

"Hiruma, this is for you." She turned around and held it out to him.

He merely stared. "What is it fucking manager?"

"It's your scrapbook. I finally finished it."

She noticed the slight change in his expression, it was an expression she wasn't meant to see, one he had tried to hide from her. His face quickly hardened and he replied, "I don't need your fucking picture book to remember our team."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked toward the door. "Hurry up." He called over his shoulder.

Mamori sighed, unplugged the camera, and placed it on the book. She wasn't very happy about carrying the extra stuff to the game, but Hiruma would never take the book just like that. She had to conveniently leave it somewhere for him.

She joined him at the door, they walked out of the building, and toward the game. Hiruma took a slight detour toward the parking lot instead of the sidewalk. Mamori gave him a confused look before following his line of vision. She gasped. After all of the years she'd known Hiruma Youichi, he still managed to have a new surprise waiting around every corner. Hiruma had gotten a car. She knew it was his because no one else in their right mind would drive a jeep with a giant scaffolding attached to the back.

"Get on top." He commanded.

"What?! I'm not-"

"Climb the tower." He grabbed her stuff tossed it in the passanger seat and procceded to get into the drivers seat.

Mamori gulped, no argueing now. She shakily climbed up the scaffolding to the top. Once she was _safely_ sorounded by the railing Hiruma took off. As he raced over to Enma University Mamori screamed bloody murder. Even though she was sure that Hiruma would never do anything to permanently hurt her she always worried about the temporary.

"Do you think you could just shut up and hold on?" Hiruma called when he'd finally hit a stoplight.

"Do you think you could drive safer?" She called back, desperatly clinging onto the rail.

Hiruma looked up and laughed. Her hair was windblown and all over her face and she looked horribly frightened. _Mission accomplished. _He drove the rest of the way at a mildly slower pace, just for her. But once they got to the field he had to make sharp turns to maneuver around the parking lot, before he decided to screw it and park on the grass around the field. Mamori bounced all around the scaffolding, she let out shrieks of surprise everytime he turned, which, of course, only made him make sharper turns. Hiruma laughed, drove over the curb on to the field, and let out a loud "YA-HA!" as Mamori screamed from getting bounced half a foot into the air.

Once he parked the car he climbed up to join her in Saikyoudai's new observation tower. He smiled at her trembling figure. "I'm driving next time." She hissed coldly, one hand still clutched to the rail.

This only made Hiruma laugh more, but he decided it wouldn't be so bad to have her in the passenger seat on the way back to her dorm.

Mamori's mood and expression changed instantly as she waved at their friends below. She smiled and set up the camera. When she turned around she couldn't help but forgive Hiruma. He was sitting there flipping through her scrapbook. He was looking at his special page. Pictures of him in his Deimon uniform covered the page. In every photo he either had a football, a gun, his laptop, or in most cases combinations of the three. She also popped up in the background a few times.

He smirked. "You still follow me around everywhere," he teased.

"It's only be because you make me." She sat down next to him.

"What do you mean? You're the one who fucking forced yourself into the club."

"You were the one who kept me around, constantly working _with_ _you_. You even made me come to Saikyoudai with you."

"It was your own fucking choice." He said in a tone that ended the argument.

They slowly went through the scrapbook, commenting on each event and picture, each comment sparked either an argument or a few laughs. Hiruma flipped to the next page, filled with pictures of team Japan. He only glanced at it, and turned to the next page. "That's not Deimon, fucking manager."

"It's still an important part of your time in high school right?"

"No." He flipped the page again. The going away party for Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Yukimitsu and Mamori. There were a couple of pages devoted to that party. Sena, Monta, and Suzuna danced, Kurita devowered the whole cake, the Huh Bros and Komusubi got sugar high, Musashi and Yuki sang a karaoke, and Mamori tried to pull Hiruma away from his laptop.

Hiruma smiled and turned to Mamori. He opened his mouth to say something before stopping and frowning. "Have you been watching the game?"

"Huh?"

Hiruma became angry. He stared at the score board. It was the middle of the fourth quater. They had just spent the whole game looking through the fucking scrapbook! "You weren't watching the fucking game!? That's your fucking job!? Tell me you recorded it or you will be riding the scaffolding all the fucking way back!"

"O-of course I set up the camera. See the red light." She pointed at the camera and then realized her mistake. She shouldn't been seeing the small red light. She should be seeing the small bright screen.

"Fucking. Manager. Would you care to tell me why you filmed _us_ for the entire FUCKING GAME!?"

She yellped and ran for the ladder.

* * *

**Zzzz... Good night... for real this time... please... comment... i ... enjoy... com....men...ts..... zzzzz....**


End file.
